


Time Not Wasted

by kylarileiza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarileiza/pseuds/kylarileiza
Summary: Would all the effort he had put into trying to save Sasuke been better spent building his reputation as possible future Hokage? Naruto's about to find out.





	Time Not Wasted

[Spoilers up to chapter 482]

-Don't own Naruto-

_(A/N: Just a little one shot I wrote up. I don't know if it's been written before, but I would like to see something like this happen and hope it does! Takes place assuming Sasuke allowed Sakura to join him. Karin has been left to be found by some other medical ninja. Naruto finds Sakura and is dealt quite a blow. This is also going by the belief that Sasuke is not aware of the damage done to Konoha recently. Enjoy and please let me know what you think, thank you!) **Note:  Originally posted to FFN years ago as thehappystalkerball. Obviously this story was posted before, you know, the story finished and there had yet to be many chapters after 482.    Thanks for reading!**_

_9\. yet (conjunction): though; still; nevertheless: It is good, **yet**  it could be improved._

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm not going back with you."

Naruto stared at Sakura, incomprehension written all over his features.

Sakura sported a grim look and lowered her eyes, his expression making her chest ache with pain and heart twist in anguish. Why did he have to look so  _confused?_  So freaking  _breakable._

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice a pitch higher than it normally was. He was gliding into another one of those dialogues to try to deflect how serious the situation really was. He was using that 'are you kidding me?' tone of voice, but his words were weighted with sincere inquiry and fear. It made his voice lighter, higher, that kind of fear. The fear of losing another best friend. "Sakura?" she didn't look him in the face again.  _"Sakura?"_

"I'm sorry," she muttered to the ground, unable to look into Naruto's eyes. It was weak of her, but she didn't want to witness the agony she was sure to find there. She didn't want to see his crushed expression. She heard him move towards her and she jumped away, not wanting to feel his touch. Knowing it might make her change her mind and abandon this crazy plan of hers, one she wasn't entirely sure of herself.

"She's not going back to the Leaf. Not with you... _Naruto."_

Naruto's eyes snapped over to Sasuke. He had known the other boy had been around, but his sense of urgency to find him had all but vanished at Sakura's sudden confession. This was becoming just as alarming as Sasuke's recent actions and descent into the world of criminalism. He glanced between the both of them with wide-eyes, understanding finally lighting in them, but his mind refusing to accept the inevitable. The obvious. He slowly started to shake his head, his grin only faltering slightly. If he kept telling himself this was some kind of twisted joke, perhaps it really  _would_  be a joke. It was a pitiable way to hold on to hope, he knew, but his mind refused to acknowledge that as well.

Sakura licked her lips, another crazy plan forming wildly in her head. "You can come with us, too, Naruto. We'd be unstoppable. We can be Team 7 again!" She shot Sasuke a quick glance but he said nothing, his eyes remaining trained on Naruto, instead. She finally mustered enough courage to look into Naruto's eyes again. Hurt, shock, and betrayal all mashed into one on his face, his eyes betraying how hurt and astounded he truly was by all his.

"Wh-what?" he whispered, wondering if he had heard her right. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before averting his eyes, mulling over her offer. They  _could_ be Team 7 again.  _Almost_. He didn't need to point out how Kakashi wouldn't be with them. He supposed Sakura and Sasuke were going by the belief that he would have eventually left them to man their own three-man cell. Still, it wasn't right. Sai and Yamato had become a part of the team, as well. Yamato had other things to do, but he couldn't just leave Sai hanging, and there was something else that stood out much more in Naruto's mind.

He felt like he was being ripped in two. They both knew full well that it was his dream to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Asking him to join them was asking him to give up on his childhood dream, his lifelong goal, the end purpose that every fight he'd fought would bring him to, the  _reason_  he had come so far, his motivation. It had never entered his mind that he might  _not_ become the Hokage one day. It wasn't something he just spout off about for kicks and giggles. It was something he was most sincere about, and he had always promised to himself that no one would ever be able to stop him from obtaining his life's mission. His  _purpose_  in this life.

He had never thought someone would try to stop him in this fashion, though. He had always assumed it would be people telling him he couldn't because he was too poorly behaved, impatient, not good enough, or that he was a Jinchuuriki. It had never crossed his mind that people who he considered his friends, his  _closest_  friends, would ask this of him. Didn't they know him better than that? Didn't they know that would _kill_  him and leave him  _purposeless?_  If he were to leave with them, he would  _never_  be able to become Hokage  _ever._ It would be a moot point. He would never get to make alliances with Gaara or the other Kages, visit the other villages, and change the Leaf for the better so nothing like what had happened to Sasuke's family would ever happen again. He would be unable to help forge a new ninja way so all this needless violence could stop.

But if he didn't go with them...he _still_  couldn't become Hokage. He had told himself that he couldn't become Hokage if he couldn't save  _one_  friend. How come he had been able to change Neji and break though Gaara's harsh exterior when he  _hadn't_ been their friends? Yet, he had opened both their eyes and now considered them close friends, people he would easily trust with his life. How come Sasuke was able to teach  _him_  things, yet Naruto seemed unable to reach  _him_  in return? How come Sakura had always been so supportive and helpful and taught him so many things like trusting and patience, yet now she was on the other side? Asking the impossible of him.

How could he possibly become Hokage when he couldn't save  _two_  friends? How could he become a great leader when it seemed like he was driving those he considered dearest to his heart into this madness? Into the world of betrayal and lies and dirty secrets. Was this a curse of being a Jinchuuriki, he idly wondered while the two waited in silence for his answer, tension palpable in the air.

Were they even serious? Was Sasuke playing with him? Was  _Sakura_ toying with him? For all he knew Sasuke was leading Sakura on and she was leading him on and the second he said yes or no, one of them might try to kill the other or both might whip out some crazy jutsu and knock him off the face of the planet. Something in his heart told him it was a sincere offer.

That same something responded with a resounding  _No, don't take it._ The want to refuse was so strong, it was nearly unbelievable. How could he not want to be with his closest friends after all this time? All this time spent chasing Sasuke, wanting to bring him home so they  _could_  be Team 7 again and here Sakura was, offering up the opportunity on a silver platter, yet... _yet... **yet...**_

 _"I'm_  sorry." Naruto's apology was soft and the wind carried it away. Had Sakura and Sasuke not been ninja, they wouldn't have heard it. Now, it was Sakura's turn to be crushed. She still didn't know what she was doing. She closed her eyes, saddened at Naruto's decision. She had first insisted on following Sasuke around to stab him in the back, then wasn't so sure. Maybe she did want to be around him. She couldn't deny she had strong feelings for him. But she couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for Naruto, too. She had so wanted the team to be back together. Now it wasn't Sasuke preventing it, but Naruto. How things had changed. She wanted to blame it on Naruto, but, she knew, out of the three of them, he was the only one faultless in this situation.

"Sentimentality is such a waste." Sasuke's words were harsh, but there was a touch of disappointment in them that did not go unnoticed by Sakura. She was surprised. Had he actually wanted Naruto to go along? It would have been  _so_ nice...

Naruto backed away from them, shaking his head, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. "I can't."

 _"Why?"_  Sasuke suddenly demanded. Sakura glanced over at him, trying to conceal her mounting surprise. It had come out so sharply as if Naruto's decision truly bothered him to the core of his being.

Naruto was just as surprised, but did nothing to hide it. "You _know_  why," he defended, feeling anger begin to bubble up within him.  _Both_  his friends, the ones who had really befriended him when no one else had, who had been there when there hadn't been anyone else, who he had first gone on missions with, thought  _so_  little of their village. The village he hoped to one day govern. They didn't think he would ever become Hokage. He had hoped for their support, but they simply thought he would never need it. They expected him to just walk away from everything he had built, everything he had dreamed of. Just like that. And why? To help Sasuke see his revenge to fruition. To help Sasuke carry out his insanity tainted plans. To further drive him into this dark world. To pound Sakura into it.

"You still want to become Hokage of that village?" Sasuke easily surmised. "Even after all this time. Yet you waste so much time chasing me, trying to undo my past and right my wrongs. You think we are asking you to give up your dream, but you already did that the day you decided you could not become Hokage until you saved me. You can't save me from myself, Naruto." He paused, tilting his head slightly. "You  _could_  come with us. Why should anyone be allowed to live in peace when so many others suffer because of their fake sense of peace? You should know that better than anyone, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes bored into the blond's. "Peace was brought to Konoha by making you suffer. Peace was brought to Konoha by making me and my brother suffer. You know. How could you still want to have anything to do with  _that?"_  And he spat out the last word like he was speaking of an insect, not good enough to stepped on with one's shoe.

Sakura listened intently, nodding her head now and then, feeling sad all over again, as always, that she simply could not relate to the boys that had such a prominent role in her life and jealous that they seemed to relate to each other so well. She looked over at Naruto, wondering if any of Sasuke's persuasive speech had broken through.

He was staring at Sasuke through narrowed eyes now, renewed determination reflected in them. "You're wrong, Sasuke. No, you  _are_ right that it's not the right way to achieve peace, but you speak of it like it means nothing. You are wrong to try to counter it this way." He went on, trying his best to find the right words to articulate what he wanted to get across, "You are angry over the pain others have brought you and instead of trying to rise above it, instead of trying to  _change_  it, you just want to bring more pain. That makes your actions no better than the ones of those you say you hate. You will never heal if you let the anger consume you. You will wind up sad and all alone."

Sakura raised her brows at this short speech and wondered what Naruto thought of her. It wasn't anger consuming her, was it? She shut her eyes briefly, wishing someone would explain herself to her, for her own actions mystified her more than anyone else.

"Didn't realize you had become such a deep thinker," Sasuke responded quietly. Then very softly, he added, "But  _you_  are the one who is sad and all alone. _Look around."_

Naruto's eyes widened, unable to think of a response to this observation. He wasn't sad and alone, was he? But he  _was_  sad and he  _did_  feel alone, he couldn't deny the strong emotions that were ruling over every inch of his body as he stared numbly at Sasuke, wishing he could say something to change to the other's mind. Sad and alone, maybe, but Naruto  _knew_  he was in the right. Finally, Naruto found words. He chose them carefully and spoke slowly, hoping to drive the point home for both his friends. "I would rather die sad and alone than betray my own beliefs, my own self, simply to  _pretend_  I'm happy." Because if he took their offer that's all he would be doing. He shot a quick glance at Sakura. That's all she would ever have. A fake happiness. Her happiness would be weighted down knowing she had to give up on her own beliefs and do things she'd rather not in order to maintain a friendship.

"If that's your final decision!" Sasuke barked at him, powering up his Chidori. Sakrua shot him another look, still amazed at how riled up Naruto could get him. He was dead serious!

 _He's going to strike to kill,_ the thought floated briefly through Naruto's mind, but he made no move to prepare for a counterstrike. Not even a move to deflect the oncoming attack.

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto simply stood there waiting for Sasuke to attack him. Was he really in so much shock, so much  _despair_  over the situation, that he could not properly defend himself? He wasn't even going to power up a Rasengan? A growing weight formed in her stomach as she looked on, unable to stop what she knew was about to happen. She could jump in between them, but fear held her back. In the past, Sasuke had pulled back for her, but now she was not so sure he would be so quick to do so. She had no doubt Naruto would, but there was nothing to fear from him, instead she feared _for_  him. Sasuke would kill him. She didn't want that, but she didn't want to die, either. And she was certain she would if she were to jump in.

But she didn't need to. Sasuke's deadly energy exploded off a wall of sand that had shot up and formed a ball of protection around the paralyzed Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura both stared. Sakura was stunned, but Sasuke only looked annoyed at this turn of events.

"I can't allow you to harm him," Gaara informed them, stepping out of the shadows.

Sasuke arched a brow. "What brings the Kazekage all the way here? I doubt you knew  _this_  was going to happen."

"No," Gaara confirmed. "I didn't. I was informed of the situation in Konoha and left immediately to make sure my most precious friend was okay." He glanced over at the sand encircling Naruto. "I'm very glad I did as it seems he needs my assistance." Gaara studied Sasuke intently for a couple moments, before questioning, "Why do you keep going down this dark path? I've told you before you should come back before it's too late. It will consume you."

Sasuke smirked. "Is naivety a trait that all Jinchuuriki have to bear through life? Your own sister said I had no future after committing the crimes I have. At least she is not blinded and full of false hope. You should just accept reality instead of fighting it."

Gaara shook his head slowly. "I did once think there was no point in fighting what I thought to be reality, but therein is the lie. You either create your own reality or let others create it for you."

"And who do you think created my reality?"

"Those you hate. That's why you should fight against it."

Sasuke snorted. "I think your words might mean more if you weren't a Jinchuuriki, a special case if you will. Or hadn't been."

Gaara folded his arms and stared at him. "Fine. But  _this_  former Jinchuuriki will not allow you to harm  _that_ Jinchuuriki," he informed him coolly. "He will be my peer in the future."

Sakura shivered, not wanting to get in the midst of a battle between Sasuke and Gaara. Things were going to explode here soon. She wouldn't leave, though. She would stay and help Sasuke no matter what. She bit her lip, remembering how devastated she had been when she had to inform Naruto that she couldn't heal Gaara. Chiyo wasn't around now, and she did not want to repeat that experience. In all likeliness, she knew she would gladly heal all three. Trying to push away her confused feelings, she frowned at Gaara's words, focusing in on them instead. "Hokage? But you had the chance to name him that and you chose Kakashi instead," she pointed out.

Gaara nodded at her. "Yes, I did. Because I did not want to insult Naruto. I did not wish for him to think I was teasing him or belittling him or trying to help him get the title. I know he will only be happy when he has earned it in his village  _through_  his villagers. I know that he trusts Kakashi, so I chose him because I trust Naruto. I would give my life for him."

"Good," Sasuke murmured, powering up again, "because you might just have to."

"Just  _try_  it," another voice joined in, a darkly clothed being jumping in front of Gaara.

"Yes, please," someone else piped up.

Sasuke pulled back, staring at Kankuro and Temari doubtfully, unsure what game the three were playing at. He knew Gaara knew full well his siblings wouldn't be much of a match, but he didn't seem alarmed in the least that they had jumped right into the middle of the fray.

"While the Kazekage has my deepest gratitude for his admirable determination and loyalty, I cannot allow him to give his life for the person I consider to be  _my_ Hokage."

Saskura whipped around to her right. "Sai?" she whispered.

He walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Naruto, only Gaara's sand separating them. "In my mind, Naruto  _is_  the Hokage already. I cannot expect the Kazekage to give his life for my own leader."

"Refresh our memories, Sasuke. You said Naruto  _wasted his time?"_  Neji asked of his former peer, melding away from the shadows, and standing next to Sai.

"Youth cannot be wasted!" Lee exclaimed, whirling into the open and joining the other two.

Some kunai shot out past Sakura and Sasuke. Tenten backflipped her way next to Lee. "Right, sorry, you'll have to find someone else to mess around with!"

"You know there isn't any other person I could possibly think of that I would like to discuss missions and propose different tactical strategy plans to." Shikamaru explained thoughtfully, strolling casually past the Sand ninja and joining his Leaf peers.

Choji followed at a quicker pace, grinning madly. "And I can't imagine sharing food with any other Hokage."

"Sakura," Ino greeted, following her own teammates. She glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke. I'm glad I'm not standing  _over there_ ," she said pointedly, shooting her former best friend a saddened glance, while standing next to her own teammates.

"I knew I smelled a rat!" Kiba exclaimed, energetically launching himself from the shadows and landing gracefully next to the line of young Leaf ninja guarding Naruto. He glared at Sasuke purposefully.

A group of bugs full of frenetic energy scurried past the stunned Sakura and the perplexed Sasuke. Shino walked silently in Kiba's path before finally stopping to be beside his teammate.

Hinata shyly came out of the shadows, her eyes lowered. However, she spared both Sakura and Sasuke each a quick look. "I can't let you hurt Naruto without at least trying my best to protect him. I would be happy to call him my Hokage any day!" From the past, she knew she might not be able to do much to help, but she couldn't bear to live with herself if she did not, at the very least,  _try._

Sasuke stared dubiously at the wall of Leaf Ninja separating him from Naruto. After the wall of his former peers was the sand wall Gaara was keeping in front, back, and both sides of Naruto, even above him. It was thin enough to see Naruto's astonished face, but he knew with a flick of his wrist, Gaara could thicken it in no time. He studied each of the Leaf ninja, keeping his own face void of emotion. "What exactly do you think you can do against me?" he asked.

He knew if they worked well enough together they might be able to best him.  _Possibly._ His biggest concern was obviously Gaara. Neji's ability to see practically everything would really hinder him as well. Lee's speed would only serve to put him at even more of a disadvantage. Tenten's endless supply of weapons would not be kind to his body. Shikamaru's tactical mind could probably easily best anything he and Sakura could hash out. Ino could possibly possess Sakura and turn her against him. Choji's endurance was sure to last even after his own burned out. Kiba's keen sense of smell made it impossible for him to retreat. He didn't even want to think of what Shino's bugs could do to him. Hinata's eyes would also prove to be a problem. Then there was Gaara's siblings, who had already made it clear they would die before allowing him to touch their brother, the Kazekage. And, of course, his own replacement, Sai, who stood directly in front of Naruto, in the center of the wall of Leaf ninja. Who knew what he was capable of.

All in all, it looked very bleak for Sasuke.

"What were you hoping to do  _now_ , anyway?" Kiba demanded angrily, his glare only softening when he would look at Naruto, who seemed to be in total shock.

"Yeah," Ino was quick to catch on. "What are you doing to do?"

"Do you intend to plunder what's left of our village?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked curious as well. "What was your plan exactly?"

Sasuke looked from each of them to Naruto and to Gaara before looking over at Sakura confused. "I'm lost," he finally admitted.

"You mean, you have no idea that our village is in total shambles?" Kiba asked doubtfully.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I didn't." he shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess it's for the best," he said airily and every one of the Leaf ninja stood a little straighter and all their eyes flashed at this very personal insult. Even Temari and Kankuro looked thoroughly peeved. "I had planned to kill the elders," he informed Shikamaru.

"I understand your disdain for the older generation," Gaara was quick to jump in. "However, I do not think killing them will inspire confidence."

"I don't wish to inspire confidence."

"You've let your bitterness consume you," Neji interjected. He gave Sasuke a pitying look.

"It's amazing how the two people that accepted Naruto before any of you are standing here," he indicated himself and Sakura before continuing, "while all of you, people who hated him are so gallantly defending him. How... _chivalrous_  of you." Sasuke sneered at them.

"Yes," Gaara spoke up again. "And we will continue to defend him. I, and I'm sure others here, know how damaging it can be to one's spirit when those you trust above all betray that confidence," he finished, giving Sakura a levelling look.

Sai caught on quick and turned to Sakura. "You still don't get it. I don't understand how you could teach me so much and be so smart, but still not  _get it."_ He finished sadly. "You'll always cause pain like this."

"Oh, shut  _up_ , Sai!" Sakura snapped, jumping closer to him, anger boiling within her. "You don't  _get it_ , either! You weren't there, you don't understand, how could you ever- why do  _I_  have to choose between my teammates? Why doesn't anyone else? All of you!" she cried, looking at the wall separating her from Naruto. She pointed at them, accusingly. "You all act so righteous! You don't get it, you don't! You never have and never will! None of you!"

Sai stepped forward and caught her hands with his. "But someone already does. And you have done nothing but hurt him."

" _I_ had to choose!" she cried defensively.

Sai shook his head. "No, you didn't. You didn't have to choose between teammates, which is how you are trying to make it look. You had to choose between right and wrong. You had to choose between this life or that life, and you chose," he let her hands fall back to her sides and stepped away, " _that_  life. No one forced it on you. Whether we understand or not shouldn't matter. The only person's understanding that should matter is  _yours_. And if you don't understand your own choices, that's a testament that you've made the wrong ones."

Sakura balled her fists tightly against her sides and stepped back away, feeling shame and hatred heat up within her, coloring her flesh.

"It's not too late," a soft voice assured her. Her eyes snapped over to Hinata. Sakura felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she had what the other girl had always wanted: Naruto's affection. Hinata went on, despite her unease at being the center of attention. "You don't have to go down that path, too, Sakura. We wouldn't hold it against you," she said hesitantly, glancing at the others to make sure it was okay with them. No one protested, but Kiba's facial expression made it pretty clear he wasn't fond of this.

"Yes,  _please,_  my love, come back into my waiting arms so I can rain kisses down upon your delicate face!" Lee cried, throwing his arms out for good measure and making kissing noises. Neji and Tenten were both quick to shove and kick him, pushing his arms back into himself.

"Do you mind?!" Tenten cried. "We're trying to convince her it's  _safe_  to come back!"

"We're not trying to scare her away!" Neji muttered to his teammate. Lee bit his lips and stared dolefully at Sakura.

"Sakura, please?" Ino asked. "We don't want this. We know you're a good person."

"But, Sasuke is, too," she whispered, blinking back tears. "And-and," she swallowed. "everyone wants to kill him. Even all of you."

"He's made his choices," Kiba declared scornfully.

"I do not want him to die," Neji explained carefully. "I want him to see the error of his ways. However, should he bring any further harm to Naruto, the Leaf village, Leaf ninja, or," he glanced over at Gaara, "the Kazekage, then it will be by his own decisions that death comes for him."

Ino nodded in agreement and her voice took on a pleading tone,  _"Please,_  Sakura. You have yet to make such poor decisions. He has made his own bed. Don't let him drag you down with him now."

"Sakura, it's never too late. Is this what you  _really_  want?" Sai asked her, his tone implying that he was asking more than what he had voiced. Sakura understood right away. He was asking her did she really want to live out the rest of her life in fear of what Sasuke would do next, or did she want to let it go and side with them? Side with  _Naruto?_  He was telling her  _now_  she  _was_  choosing between teammates. Once she made this decision, there would be no going back.

Right and wrong is not always black and white. While Sasuke had strayed and stayed into that gray area for a long time, it was clear he was wrong now, crazed with revenge, attacking summits with such little planning, not caring who got hurt or who got in the way. There was no denying that he had planned to strike Naruto with the intent to kill. That was so far into the area of wrong, Sakura wasn't sure she could live with herself if she told him she was okay with Naruto being, essentially, murdered.

She stared through the gap between Sai and Neji, where she could glimpse Naruto beyond Gaara's ever moving sand. His eyes still held that depressed and defeated look through all the shock. But there was something more. A spark of hope. He was astounded. His mind was reeling, she had no doubt, at what everyone had been saying. She was sure he had never thought so many people would jump to his protection one day. The same people who had once scorned and ignored him, now all ready to fight with everything they had to protect him. Willing to die for him.

She turned back to Sai and stepped forward, pivoting on her heel and placing herself in front of the wall of ninja. She turned to face Sasuke. "I changed my mind."

"How fickle and predictable," he scoffed, unfazed at all.

She crossed her arms, but her eyes remained full of anguish.

"You say that," Sai responded to Sasuke, "but who is sad and alone  _now?"_

"Yes," Neji agreed with a nod,  _"Look around."_

"You spoke so eloquently about wasted time earlier, what do you have to say about it now?" Sai asked.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asked, powering up again, digging deep into his reserves to grab all the power he could. "You're all so anxious to die for him, so be it!"

All the Leaf ninja and Sand ninja exchanged dubious glances. What on earth did Sasuke hope to do exactly? At best, he could maybe take out three or four of them. Did he really think he could best the likes of all of them on his own? Shikamaru had doubted this and suspected that person, Tobi, would pop up any moment. He studied Sasuke for a moment before it hit him.  _The sand, he will want to get rid of that first._

"Quick!" he urgently commanded his fellow ninja. "Lee, Shino, Ino! To the Kazekage, he'll go for him first since he has to get through the sand to get to Naruto." All three gave quick nods and split off the line, while the others closed the gaps, making sure Sasuke was on the receiving end of their most vicious glares. Sakura could not bring herself to glare, but still made it clear she was not going to mess around.

Temari and Kankuro quickly encircled Gaara with the three Leaf ninja.

"The Kazekage and Naruto, our future Hokage, are priority," Shikamuaru explained, though he knew they were also the two most capable of defending themselves. At least, in Gaara's case, they no longer had to worry about him losing his will or control to the beast. He was also much more aware right now and not as emotionally involved. With Naruto, it was a different story and if Shikamaru was in the mood to share his feelings, he would have gladly told everyone he was freaking out.

It was still fresh in his memory how Naruto had flipped his lid when he had thought so many of the villagers, including Hinata and Kakashi, were dead. The damage he had done unknowingly was not something he wanted to witness again. But no matter what, Shikamaru feared someone would get hurt. Someone Naruto cared about because those were the  _only_  people fighting. His own deep fear was that hurting  _just_  Sasuke would set Naruto off into oblivion. Shikamaru knew full well that Sasuke would not be the  _only_  person getting hurt. He didn't want to imagine what Naruto might do with three or four of them lying facedown in the dirt, defeated, possibly dead.

However, he really did want Naruto to be his Hokage and knew this required his full trust. He was trusting Naruto not to destroy any of them unintentionally. He took solace in the fact that Gaara was there and might could snap him out of it if Naruto did go off into that unreachable world. Still, he wondered if another Jinchuuriki could even reach him so it wasn't the greatest comfort. He closed his eyes and chose to focus on the moment instead. They would deal with it if it came to that.

Hinata quickly fell to the back as Shikamaru had instructed her while they were on their way. She was to use her medical knowledge to the fullest extent and keep her eyes open for any attacks they were not able to catch before it got through to her. She had taken a quick crash course on the basics of medical techniques and first aid recently. It was nowhere near Sakura's level, but she could at least clot wounds and splint limbs that needed it. Her eyes flashed in every direction, on high alert. Shikamaru and Sai had made it painfully clear that they did not think Sasuke would be their only enemy. They just feared Tobi had yet to show his face and who knew what he was capable of.

Neji and Sai both took up defensive stances in front of Naruto and Sakura remained stock still, waiting for Sasuke's first strike.

It never came.

Gaara's sand wall vanished and with one fleeting look, all the ninja realized Naruto was no longer under it's protection. He stood in front of Sakura, in front of Sai, and the wall of Leaf ninja that had been offering him protection. He cast a grateful look in Gaara's direction before turning his attention fully to Sasuke. His former teammate was still powering up, but waiting for Naruto to make his spiel.

"No one will get hurt or die on my behalf today," he informed Sasuke. He glanced down at his continued power up, "You should stop. Even if you can take a few of us out, you know that it's practically a suicide mission. The village is in ruins, doesn't that make you happy enough?"

"Tch," Sasuke grunted, "Not  _'enough.'"_

"You should leave." Naruto told him.  _"Now._  I know why your brother did what he did. And I know why you're doing this, that's why I've tried and still am trying to reach you. I don't want you to die like this." Naruto sighed sadly and finished quietly, "I wish you weren't so deaf and blind. You're the one wasting time. You're the one sad and alone. Look around."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with something Naruto couldn't place and he powered down. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was, but something inside him wanted to believe Naruto. Wanted to believe that he could be  _reached._  That piece of him that he had been trying to kill, but couldn't keep it from continually reviving every time he encountered the energetic Jinchuuriki with such a huge personality and infectious laughter. Sasuke lowered his eyes for a moment before whispering very softly, making sure only Naruto would hear,  _"I'm_  sorry." And with that, he vanished, leaving the others in a state of stupor. Naruto made no move to chase, so none of the other present ninja did, either, choosing to follow his example. Tobi had never come. It wasn't a set-up, after all. Everyone had adrenaline pumping through them and now that there was no threat they had no idea what to do.

Gaara quickly took control, walking over to Naruto and grasping his hand in a friendly handshake. "Naruto." He only said the name in greeting, not bothering to ask how he was for he knew Naruto was probably still feeling the hurt of seeing Sasuke again and believing Sakura to have betrayed him. Naruto returned the greeting with a small grin and nod.

"Gaara, hey," he said, feeling a bit of pride swell in him, knowing he was one of the few that could address Gaara so informally despite his title.

"Look around," Gaara instructed. "You are not the one alone."

Naruto looked around, looking each person in the eyes, still not sure he hadn't dreamed everything that had just occurred.

"Bushy-brows!" Lee gave him a thumbs up and Naruto's eyes traveled to a new person. "Shino?" The bug ninja gave a short nod of the head. "Tenten?" The kunoichi gave a mock salute and a wink. "Shikamaru?"

"Who do you think will keep you out of trouble in the future?" Shikamaru asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It'll be a drag, but I can't think of any other Hokage I'd like to put up with."

Temari rolled her eyes.  _"Everything's_  a drag to you," she piped up.

Naruto looked over at the next person. "Ino?" he asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"I know we've never been great friends, Naruto, but I've seen what you're capable of and how much you  _care._ I would gladly serve under your leadership." Ino gave a curtsy with a smile.

"Choji?"

"I like ramen just as much as the next food!"

"...But ramen's the best!"

"Everything tastes good in my mouth!"

Naruto laughed with Choji before turning to the next Leaf ninja. "Kiba?"

Kiba threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "Don't sound so shocked, Naruto! I'm loud and annoying, but I'm not stupid. I don't underestimate you. I know you'll do great things for our village! You have so far."

"Th-thanks," Naruto murmured, stunned. He turned towards Hinata who was still hanging towards the back of the group. He smiled widely at her and she blushed.

"You know I'll always support you, Naruto," she said quietly before he could ask. He nodded and turned towards her cousin. Following his cousin's example, Neji began talking before Naruto could question him.

"I would love to serve under someone who can see much more than my own eyes can." He paused and quirked a smile at the blond. "I can't think of anyone better at that than you."

Naruto returned the smile, but it vanished when his eyes landed on the next person. "Sakura?" he asked hesitantly, her earlier offer still fresh in his mind. He wondered how long she would stick around. Would she betray him again in the future?

Sakura bowed her head, shamefully, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I hurt you deeply," she murmured. "I can understand if you don't want me around." Her shoulders slumped and a heavy atmosphere fell over the air as everyone waited to hear what Naruto would say. Should he choose to exile her, they would support his decision. Should he choose to accept her back in, they would support his decision. Having this kind of power was something Naruto hoped he would get used to. It boggled his mind that they were all waiting on whatever he would decide instead of just arguing about it amongst themselves.

"What?" Naruto asked, choosing not to focus on the negative. "You still came around in the end. Of course I want you around!" He laughed happily. "Don't worry about it, apology accepted."

Sakura looked up and stared at him with sad eyes. "You are too forgiving as always, Naruto."

"But that's one of the reasons we want him to be our Hokage," Sai spoke up.

Naruto looked at Sai intently. "You really mean that? Truly?"

"Of course," he confirmed, glancing at the others who all nodded in response to his unasked question. "We  _all_  truly mean that, Naruto. The only person with wasted time on his hands is Sasuke."

"Right," Gaara agreed, a small smile forming on his lips. "Your time has never been wasted, Naruto Uzumaki. Never.  _Look around."_

And when he looked around, he saw the best, most loyal group he could have ever hoped to have. He saw friends, not just villagers to govern, he saw ninja willing to listen and try out his way of the ninja. He saw hope and anticipation for the future in their eyes. A future he would lead them into.


End file.
